vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kilij (Real World)
Summary A kilij (from Turkish kılıç, literally "sword") is a type of one-handed, single edged and moderately curved saber used by the Turarian Empire, Uyghur Khaganate, Seljuk Empire, Timurid Empire, Mamluk Empire, Ottoman Empire, and the later Turkic Khanates of Central Asia and Eurasian steppes. These blades evolved from Turko-Mongol sabers that had been used over all the lands invaded and/or influenced by the Turkic peoples. In the late 18th century, though shamshirs continued to be used, the kilij underwent an evolution: the blade was shortened, became much more acutely curved, and was wider with an even deeper yalman. In addition to the flared tip, these blades have a distinct "T-shaped" cross section to the back of the blade. This allowed greater blade stiffness without an increase in weight. Because of the shape of the tip of the blade and the nature of its curvature the kilij could be used to perform the thrust, in this it had an advantage over the shamshir whose extreme curvature did not allow the thrust. Some of these shorter kilij are also referred to as pala, but there does not seem to be a clear-cut distinction in nomenclature. After the Auspicious Incident, the Turkish army was modernized in the European fashion and kilijs were abandoned for western-type cavalry sabers (which was itself evolved from kilij) and smallswords. This change, and the introduction of industrialized European steels to Ottoman market, created a great decline in traditional swordsmithing. Civilians in the provinces and county militia (zeibeks in Western Anatolia, bashibozuks in Balkan provinces), continued to carry hand-made kilijs as a part of their traditional dress. İn the late 19th century, Sultan Abdulhamid II's palace guards, the Ertuğrul Brigade (which was composed of nomadic Turkomans of Anatolia), carried traditional kilijs as a romantic-nationalistic revival of the earlier Ottoman Turkoman cavalry raiders. This sentiment continued after dethronement of the sultan by the nationalist Young Turks. High-ranking officer dress saber of early 20th century was a modern composite of traditional kilij, "mameluke" and European cavalry saber. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Kilij, kılıç Origin: Real World Age: Varies. Most modern kilij are no more than a few years old, however, some kilij are over 2 centuries old and still in perfect condition Classification: One-handed, single-edged saber with a moderate curve Weight: 450 to 550 grams Wielders: Turarians, Uyghur Khaganate members, Seljuks, Timurids, Mamluks, the Ottomans and their elite janissaries and later various European and Asian powers Attack Potency: Street level (Can easily dismember and brutally gore adult humans and animals, and despite its shape, the kilij was also a remarkable thrusting tool, being capable of tearing mail-plated armor apart. Larger variations of the kilij were used as executioner's weapons. It eventually evolved into the modern-day sabre and completely replaced the European Longsword as standard equipment) Speed: Varies. Depends on the user Durability: Street level (Clashed against other swords of comparable durability, like the European longsword and multiple of their variants, and sometimes triumphed over them. Also clashed against other kilij) Range: Extended melee range Weaknesses: None notable Category:Tier 9 Category:Swords Category:Military Category:Weapons Category:Real World Category:Inanimate Objects